


hope's hard of hearing

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Far Meridian (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Prompt: 100 words of your lover being a replacement for a dead sibling





	hope's hard of hearing

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to FFA for having the most weirdly specific drabble prompts

Ace isn't dead. He's just…missing. But Peri’s going to find him! He doesn't need to be replaced.

That hasn't stopped Benny from slipping into the spaces he left behind. Peri looks up one day and realizes he's wearing Ace’s clothes, sleeping in his bed, doing his chores, even ruffling her hair like it's his obnoxious-big-brother responsibility.

It turns her stomach.

“What’s something Ace _wouldn’t_ do?” Mo prompts.

So the next time they land in a storm-coated tundra frigid enough to keep them indoors, she sets herself on Benny’s lap and then purposefully kisses the surprised look off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DetectiveJoan and you can find me on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
